Lockwood Family
The Lockwood Family is one of the main Founding Families in The Vampire Diaries. They are very rich due to their ancestors taking over the land belonging to the vampires of the tomb, in part or better because of this almost all mayors of Mystic Falls have belonged to this family. They also have the werewolf gene, but only a few of them have actually activated it. History Family Members *'Jacob Lockwood' was the mayor of Mystic Falls in 1800s. *'Barnette Lockwood' was a co-founder of Mystic Falls and member of the Town Council. He planned and took part in the burning of Fell's Church, and was sceptic about Johnathan Gilbert's compass. *'Benjamin Lockwood' was the mayor of Mystic Falls in 1864. He presumably married and had a son named George, who fought as a Confederate soldier. *'Nancy-Marie Lockwood' was a wife of Benjamin Lockwood and mother of George Lockwood. *'George Lockwood' was a Confederate soldier back in 1864 and the first member of the Lockwood family to be cursed with lycanthropy. *'Marianna Lockwood' was a member of the founding family in 1912. Her best friend was Samantha Gilbert. She was killed by Stefan Salvatore, who was a Ripper at the time. *'Richard Lockwood' was the Mayor of Mystic Falls and the father of Tyler Lockwood. Richard has a much younger brother, Mason Lockwood, who is Tyler Lockwood's uncle. He was married to Carol Lockwood. He had a strained relationship with his son and they often did not get along. It is stated that Richard and his son, Tyler, have both inherited the werewolf gene in their blood, but they are not fully-werewolves, since they need to have killed someone in order to complete the process. He dies in the episode Founders Day, the first season's finale, when he is mistaken for being a vampire when the towns people were rounding them up. *'Mason Lockwood' is Mayor Richard Lockwood's younger brother and Tyler Lockwood's uncle. He bears the Werewolf gene and a somewhat strong resemblance to his nephew Tyler. Mason has been described as the "black sheep" of the Lockwood family by Tyler. Mason claims that he came back to Mystic Falls in order to be there for his family after his brother, Richard's death. However, as the season progressed, Mason's true intentions became much clearer. Mason came back to Mystic Falls to obtain a Lockwood artifact, a Moonstone. The Moonstone is said to have significant supernatural properties and qualities connected to it. The true purpose of the Moonstone is to help break The Sun and The Moon Curse; the Moonstone is what binds the Curse together. Mason desperately tried to look for the Moonstone but had no luck finding it, so he asked for Tyler's help in searching for it. Tyler finds the Moonstone but keeps it a secret from Mason that he has actually found it and has it hidden in a safe place. Mason transforms into a Werewolf in the episode Bad Moon Rising and goes on the attack against Stefan and Caroline. Since a werewolf's bite is deadly to a vampire, Stefan and Caroline are deeply in danger. After Tyler stops Mason from attacking both Stefan and Caroline, Mason then shape-shifts back to his human form, revealing to Tyler that he was the Werewolf who attacked Stefan and Caroline. Tyler is both shocked and appalled by this and is curious to learn more about this. In the episode Memory Lane, Mason is invited to Jenna's barbecue, along with Alaric, Damon, Elena and Caroline. Mason and Jenna both went to high school together and it appears as though Mason and Jenna may have had a fling. It was there, that Damon told Mason that he knows what he is and that Mason also knows about the Salvatores, and that the barbecue was a set-up by Damon in order to get information on Mason and his family of the Lockwood's. After Damon stabs Mason with a silver knife from Jenna's silverware, Mason tells Damon that he made an enemy and that he and Stefan better watch their backs. In Kill or Be Killed, Stefan tries to make peace with Mason after Damon stabs him, but instead, this only provokes Mason to reveal the truth to Sheriff Liz Forbes, that both Damon (who is Liz's friend and a member of the Founder's Council alongside herself) and Stefan Salvatore are vampires. Mason tries to prove this fact to Liz by spiking the lemonade with vervain. When Damon drinks some of the lemonade spiked with vervain, Damon reacts to it and spits it out, revealing that Mason was right. Liz is both disgusted and horrified by the truth and Liz takes immediate action because of Mason's proof. She takes both Stefan and Damon down to a secluded place where she drugs the both of them with vervain and shoots both Damon and Stefan repeatedly with wooden bullets. When both Caroline and Elena find out what is going on and how both Stefan and Damon are in danger, Mason confronts Caroline and Elena and threatens the both of them. Caroline gives Mason a physical throw-down and she and Elena go attend to Stefan and Damon, who need help. Mason and Liz's plan to kill Stefan and Damon, goes astray when Liz and the Sheriffs involved are stopped by both Elena and Liz's daughter, Caroline. Later on in the episode, Tyler gives in to his Uncle Mason and hands him the Moonstone. Mason thanks Tyler for trusting him enough to give it to him. It is revealed at the end of the episode that Mason has been working for Katherine and using Mason, in order for her to obtain and give her the Moonstone. It also revealed the flashbacks of Katherine was also present when Mason killed his friend in self-defense at a club after they got into a fight over his friend's girlfriend, Marla. It was then, that Mason's Werewolf Curse was triggered. In the episode Plan B, Mason hides the Moonstone in a well. But unknown to Stefan, who goes in search of the Moonstone by jumping into the well, it turns out that the well, in which Mason put the Moonstone in, was filled with vervain. Because of this, this caused Stefan to become burned terribly by the vervain when he jumped in to try and get the Moonstone. He was eventually saved by Elena with the help of Bonnie and Caroline. Meanwhile, at the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon with the help of Bonnie, kidnapped Mason. Bonnie used her mind reading on Mason to help track down where the Moonstone could be. Damon then subjected to torturing Mason in order to get answers regarding the Moonstone and his connection to Katherine. Mason said that he got the Moonstone for Katherine because she is in love with him, but much to Damon's amusement, he tells Mason that she is just using him. Damon kills Mason after ripping his heart out. Damon and Stefan later dispose of his body. Tyler still has no idea that Mason is dead and he believes that Mason has left town and has went back to Florida. *'Carol Lockwood' is the wife and widow of Mayor Richard Lockwood. She is very snobbish and is a member of The Founder's Council. She and her husband had a very strained and often hostile relationship. They were constantly at each others throats, and were constantly arguing. Mrs. Lockwood is also a bad influence on her son, Tyler and his negative behavior comes from both his mother and father.. In season 2, she stepped in her husband's position as Mayor of Mystic Falls, after her husband's death.Was killed by Klaus in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *'Tyler Lockwood' is the son of Mayor Richard Lockwood and his wife Carol Lockwood. He seems to have a very bad attitude which comes from both his parents. Tyler is friends with Matt Donovan. He is the ex-boyfriend of Vicki Donovan. Tyler is athletic and portrays himself as the stereotypical jock. He plays on the Mystic Falls Timberwolves football team, alongside Matt Donovan, who is the quarterback on the and Stefan Salvatore, who is the wide receiver for the team. Tyler generally acts like a bully on most occasions and he likes to torment people, especially other guys who seem more vulnerable then he does. Tyler is known to get into various altercations with many different people including Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert, and Vicki Donovan. Tyler has even gotten into fights with Matt, although the two eventually reconcile their friendship. Despite the mutual animosity that Tyler and Jeremy formerly shared with one another (mostly due to their competition for Vicki), Tyler and Jeremy eventually bond and become friends. Both of them bond over all of the trials and tribulations within their lives, certain hobbies they have in common (such as drawing) supernatural issues, as well as the loss of their loved ones (particularly the death of Tyler's father and Jeremy's parents and Vicki Donovan). Tyler often argues with his father and he and his dad did not get along. Things become more complicated for Tyler when his father, Richard Lockwood dies and Tyler's Uncle - Mason Lockwood - comes to Mystic Falls after his father's death. Mason reveals to Tyler that the Lockwood's are under the Curse of the Werewolf, meaning that the male members of the Lockwood family are all cursed with becoming or shape-shifting into werewolves whenever the full moon occurs. However, Mason told Tyler how this Curse is triggered. Mason tells Tyler that in order for the Werewolf Curse to be triggered and take effect, he (Tyler) has to kill someone, either accidentally or deliberately. If Tyler takes a life, meaning human blood, the Curse within Tyler will take effect and he will change into a Werewolf with every full moon that arises. At the Lockwood Masquerade Ball, Tyler's Werewolf Curse is triggered after he gets into a fight with a drunk Matt Donovan, but is then stopped by Caroline Forbes. However, Tyler, by accident, kills a girl named Sarah in self-defense after Caroline warns him, after she (Sarah) was compelled (most likely by Katherine) to stab Tyler in the back with a dagger. Caroline witnesses the accidental death and also witnesses Tyler's Werewolf Curse being triggered. After everything that happened at the Masquerade ball, Caroline hints to him that she knows that he's "different" and that she understands, however, Caroline tries to play stupid with him, pretending to not know exactly what Tyler really is. Since his Curse has been triggered, Tyler has been scared and having a hard time dealing with his new supernatural identity and now that his Uncle Mason is dead he feels completely alone in all of it. It is then when he turns to Caroline Forbes, who revealed to Tyler that she is a Vampire. They slowly start to bond over their new supernatural identities. Tyler is turned into a hybrid by Original vampire/hybrid Klaus in season 3. It is through Tyler that Damon identifies the hybrids' sire-bond. Tyler is the first hybrid to break the sire bond by shape shifting into a werewolf enough times in order for him to no longer feel pain. It is with the help of Hayley that he stages a revolution against Klaus in order to break the sire-bond that more or less enslaves the the hybrids. * Gracie Lockwood mentioned by Caroline Forbes. * Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton Barnettelockwood.png|Barnette Lockwood George lockwood.png|George Lockwood Marianna-Lock2.png|Marianna Lockwood Carol.jpg|Carol Lockwood Mayor lockwood.jpg|Richard Lockwood KillOrBeKilled4.jpg|Mason Lockwood TVD335.jpg|Tyler Lockwood Family Tree Trivia *The Smallwood family appears in the book, but in the series, they are the Lockwoods. *Jacob, Tyler, Caleb, Mr., and Mrs. Smallwood are in the books. *The Lockwood Family's members were the rulers of Mystic Falls for a century and a half. Starts with Barnette Lockwood, and ends with Carol Lockwood. *Tyler is the only member of the family to become a hybrid See also Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Founding Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Humans